


Still Life With Hibiscus

by fairywine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairywine/pseuds/fairywine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first they’ve ever spoken to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Life With Hibiscus

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill, Prince Paul meeting Wy for the first time.

“I like it,” The newly recognized Principality of Wy says of the painting still propped up against the easel, swinging her legs to and fro from her perch on the stool. “You’ve used the colors well.”

“Thank you,” The artist, Prince Paul of Wy, tells her. This is the first they’ve ever spoken to each other, in his studio where she had abruptly shown up and he had just _known_ who she was, but there’s no sense of unfamiliarity about it. He’s caught glimpses of her over the years, out of the corner of his eye when he wasn’t actively looking, the young girl with chestnut-colored hair and thick brows perpetually set in a thoughtful frown. His Nation.

Still, the vase of hibiscus blossoms calls his attention. “A bit more pink, perhaps?”

Wy nods, approving. “Yes, the fuchsia shade.”

Prince Paul doesn’t hide the slow smile that spreads across his face as he dips his paintbrush in the water, cleaning it off before selecting the shade as directed. “You seem fond of that one.”

“It’s bold, uncompromised.” The girl stares at the flowers intently, like she’s trying to get the measure of them. “Art shouldn’t be done by halves. That’s why I like it.”

“An astute observation.” Prince Paul dabs the paint on with slow, steady strokes. Under it, the blossoms captured in the oils gain depth and a vivid glow. He’s well familiar with how the artistic spirit can be stirred, but to see the results come to life so nicely is always satisfying. There’s a reason the bouquet of hibiscus he had purchased at the local farmer’s market had caught his eye over the roses and irises that most people drifted towards first. “But balance is important, balance of the colors. Too much, and the viewer doesn’t know where to start. Too little, and you have a faint whisper of art that doesn’t draw the eye in the first place.”

“I know that!” Wy says quickly, tone going more than a little childishly indignant. But then, she still is a child, by the reckoning of humans and Nations alike. “That’s why you chose that vase, the color of the wood is neutral enough to counter how vivid the hibiscus flowers are.”

“As to be expected of my Nation.” Prince Paul leans back to study his work with a more critical eye, secretly quite amused by the way Wy straightens up just a little with pride. “What do you think?”

She hops off the stool, sandals flopping against the floor as the young Nation moves in for a better look. Her expression of total seriousness would not be out of place on the director of the Louvre, taking in some new and valuable addition to the collection. It takes some effort to hold back his smile, but the prince manages in the end.

“May I?” Wy finally says, holding her hand out for his brush. Passing it to her, she adds just a little bit more of that deep fuchsia shade. Somehow, it’s just what is needed, and the Nation and her Prince both gaze on it in silent satisfaction.

“What are you going to do with it?” Wy asks after a moment, breaking the silence.

“For now? Let it dry,” Prince Paul chuckles. “I’ll figure it out after that.” He pauses, then strides to the table the vase rests on and plucks the prettiest of the hibiscus flowers out. “Although I do have an idea…”

He gestures her over, and when she is within arm’s reach, tucks the flower neatly into her ponytail. It sits brightly against those glossy locks, and he abruptly realizes her hair is the same color as the wood of the vase that previously held the blossom. Balance of colors, indeed.

“It suits you,” the artist says to the young Nation, whose slim fingers brush carefully against vivid petals. “Pretty, bright and bold.”

“If you say so,” Wy sniffs out a sigh, but Prince Paul catches the smile dancing in her eyes. Suddenly a little beep resounds from the pocket of her pink coat, and the girl pulls out her phone to glance at the screen. Prince Paul can’t quite tell what she’s doing, but an explanation comes soon enough.

“It’s an email,” the Nation tells him slowly, like she’s gathering her thoughts. “From Sealand.” He can tell she’s making an effort to appear unaffected, but he can read the request for guidance underlying her words.

“Hm…well, it would be good diplomacy to meet up with him. Fostering ties important, after all, especially between micronations.” Paul strokes his beard, taking care to affix quite a serious expression on his face. “I suppose I can always talk with Sealand if you don’t want to-”

“He hasn’t even been recognized yet! I can handle it.” It’s quite a show of bravado on her part, but Prince Paul still notices the little glint of interest in her voice. He’s pleased-it’ll be good for his Nation to make some friends.

“I’ll leave it in your hands, Wy,” Prince Paul says genially as they exit his studio. “Ah, I’ve made a decision on _Still Life with Hibiscus_ , by the way.”

Wy looks up at him, brown eyes curious. “Already?”

“Yes.” It’s a beautiful day, for November. The air is crisp and fills Prince Paul’s lungs cleanly as he surveys the surrounding land. “I’d like for you to have it, if you’d care to.”

The girl starts, and for a moment she looks just like any other child her age instead of a living embodiment of a country. Her mouth opens and shuts as she searches for words, finally settling for a shyly mumbled word of thanks. Embarrassment evidently getting the better of Wy, she dashes off to presumably cool her head.

Prince Paul is familiar enough with this reaction from his own girls to be merely amused. He thinks instead of his next painting. A portrait of Wy seems a fine prospect to him.

* * *

 

Notes:  
1\. The Principality of Wy was officially founded November 13, 2004. However, the cause for Prince Paul's succession goes back to 1993 and we all know Nations can predate their independence dates (America, anyone?) so Wy's been flitting here and there about until she was ready to meet Prince Paul face to face.

2\. The painting isn't real, obviously, but I did base it around the flower in Wy's hair, which does look most like a hibiscus to me. Wy makes it stay fresh with her magical Nation powers or something.

3\. Yeah, I don't even know what I'm doing here. I can't even believe I just wrote what technically counts as real person fic, which until now I was convinced was something I'd never do.

4\. Finally, Prince Paul is like one of the coolest old guys ever and I hope I'm a tenth that awesome when I'm his age. If you've never been to the official website, <http://principalityofwy.com/>, I encourage you to check it out. If he and Himaruya ever met, the world would probably implode in a cloud of awesome and we'd all cheer till the end. 


End file.
